Reincarnated
by inugirl93
Summary: Kagome is killed and InuYasha vows to never love again....until he meets Kaya 500 years later.  and she just happens to be...Kagome's reincartnation.and what happens when Sesshy gets involved?will he fall for Kaya or her best Friend? InuOC,SesshyOC, MirSa
1. Prologue The Death of a priestess

Hey everyone!

This is my second story, and parts of it are based off of real experiences in my life. The pairings in this story are: InuYasha x OC, Sango x Miroku (reincarnations). And don't worry, chapter 2 of my story **Assassins **will be uploaded soon. And this is not Kagome bashing. This story is dedicated to my boyfriend Johnny.

--Inugirl93

**Prologue. The Death of a Priestess**

This was it, the final battle against Naraku. InuYasha stood in the center, Kagome to his right, Miroku to his left, Sango to Miroku's left, and Shippo, who was standing on Kirara, to Kagome's right. In front of them stood Naraku with Kanna to his left, Kagura to his right, and, to everyone's surprise, Kikyou, by his side, holding his hand, her bow in her other. Kikyou smirked when she heard InuYasha growl. As Kagome saw how mad InuYasha was getting, she took his hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. InuYasha turned his head to look at her, then squeezed her hand in return, letting go of it afterwards. He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, pointing it directly at Naraku, who only smirked at him. "You're dead Naraku!" InuYasha yelled at him, then charged at him, calling forth the wind scar. It hit Naraku, but he remained unscathed. The battle went on for hours. Everyone but InuYasha and Kagome were unconscious. InuYasha was getting very tired himself. He glanced back to see a tired, but fighting, Kagome. InuYasha then noticed that Kanna was holding something. He then realized that it was the other part of Hakudoshi…Naraku's heart. He acted as if he was going to attack Naraku himself, but then changed direction to attack the infant. Kanna, having to hold the infant instead of her mirror, had no way of protecting herself and the infant, so they were both destroyed by InuYasha's Wind Scar. Having destroyed the infant, he had destroyed Naraku's heart. He and Kagome watched as Naraku disintegrated. What they had failed to notice however was that Kikyou had snuck behind Kagome, an arrow notched on her bow, ready to fire at Kagome's back. "InuYasha, you might have won the battle, but you will lose something even more precious to you than your own life... the girl you love." Kikyou said. InuYasha turned around only to see her fire her arrow at Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened considerably. Kikyou disappeared as Kagome collapsed. InuYasha ran to her side, only to find that she was already slipping away. InuYasha took her into his arms, not hiding the tears that were flowing down his face. "No! You can't die! What am I supposed to do without you?" InuYasha yelled. Kagome reached up to touch his face. "InuYasha… -cough, cough-…I want you to promise me…" she was cut off by a coughing fit. "What? Promise you what?" he asked. "I want you to promise me…that you'll find someone else…someone other than me…" she finished. InuYasha's eyes widened. "No way!" he yelled. "You're going to survive this! I know you will!" Kagome smiled. She felt herself slipping away. "InuYasha…I…I…I Love…I love you…" she said as she fell asleep, never to wake up again. At that moment, InuYasha's heart broke. He built a wall around his heart, promising himself that he would never love again…unknown to him, love would find him again…500 years in the future…by meeting…Kagome's reincarnation, Kaya.

So…what do you think? Good? Bad? Exciting? Sad?

Please review, and I'll post the 1st chapter ASAP.

--Inugirl93


	2. Chapter 1 Kagome's reincarnation, Kaya

Hey!

Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 1 of **Reincarnated**.

By the way, InuYasha now lives in the US. And sorry for Inu's OOCness

--Inugirl93

**Chapter 1. Kagome's reincarnation, Kaya**

A young girl of about 14 or 15 was sitting on a park bench crying. She had light brown, curly hair and Eden colored eyes. She was currently living in NYC, NY. The reason she was crying was because her boyfriend had just broken up with her. They had been going out for 6 months tonight, and he chose tonight to break up. It turned out that he only had been going out with her because he was dared to try to get in her pants within 6 months. He never loved her like he told her; he was only dating her because of a stupid, perverted dare. As she sat there crying, she failed to notice a figure walking down the street her bench was on, walking in her direction.

**(InuYasha P.O.V.)**

500 hundred years…it has been 500 years since Kagome died…after Sango and the other's had said their "goodbye's" and "rest in peace's", I took Kagome back through the well to her own time and family, where I helped make a beautiful shrine where we buried her. We also made a beautiful memorial for her back in the Feudal Era, right by the Goshinboku. Now, 500 years have passed. I now live in NYC, NY. I have only a few scarce friends, but it's enough for me. My friends say that I'm as cold as my brother sometimes. It really pisses me off. I'm still the same hanyou as I was in the Feudal Era. I just…I've just built a wall around my heart, never letting anything or anyone get close to it. As I walked down one of the paths in Central Park, I noticed a young girl sitting on a park bench, crying. I wanted to just walk away, but neither my mind nor my heart would let me. I walked over to her and said:

**(Kaya P.O.V.)**

"Are you ok?" a masculine voice said. I looked up to see a young man standing in front of me with a handkerchief in his hand, which was stretched out towards me. I looked at the handkerchief for a moment, then slowly took it from him and wiped my eyes. "T-thank you" I said quietly as I gave him back his handkerchief. "You keep it," he told me as he put it back in my hand. "Could you tell me what's wrong?" he asked me as he looked into my eyes. "M-my boyfriend, Kevin j-just b-broke up with m-me…" I told him slowly. I had no idea why, but I knew deep down that I could trust him. "He to-told me that he…he…" I chocked on my words. He put his hand on mine. I felt my cheeks heat up. "It's ok, you can tell me." He said. I looked into his eyes and said "he…he said that…that he n-never really loved me…that he only dated me because of a stupid dare!" I said as I started crying again. "Where do you live?" the man asked. "I live right off of Time Square with my brother Kyle. He's 21. Our mother and father died when we were very young." I said, tears still in my eyes. I still had no idea why I was telling this man this. I mean, he was a complete stranger! "If you don't mind me asking…" I started. "…What's your name?" I asked. He smiled slightly. "InuYasha. And yours?" he said. "Kaya. Kaya Sasaki." I replied slowly. Even though I had only just met him, I had to admit, he was the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen! He had long black hair that reached his lower back and purplish-gray eyes. (A/N: he put a sealing spell on a bracelet, sealing away his demonic features and senses.) Around his neck was a rosary. At that moment, the only phrase that ran through my mind was _' "Love at first sight." '_. He stood up straight and reached a hand out to me. "Let's get you home shall we? You wouldn't want your brother to worry, now would you?" He said with a slight smirk. I smiled slightly and took his hand so he could help me up. On the way to my apartment, I tripped and managed to sprain my ankle. I thought that he would leave me, but to my surprise, he lifted me up and put me on his back. I got so comfortable, that I fell asleep.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

After about 15 minutes or so, InuYasha finally found Kaya's apartment. He knocked on the door. Very soon, a very troubled looking young man opened the door. He was about to say something when he spotted Kaya, asleep, on his back. He quickly led InuYasha in and to Kaya's room. InuYasha put Kaya carefully down on her bed. While he was tucking her in, he noticed a familiar person in a picture on her nightstand. In the picture was Kaya wearing a princess costume (for what he guessed was a play) and next to her, dressed as a prince was…Kouga. His blood boiled. Kouga was Kevin?! The one who broke this poor girl's heart?! He was just about to curse out loud when he noticed something about her. Her bright smile, the way her eyes shone with happiness…wait a sec! was this girl…Kagome's reincarnation?!

How is it? I'm sorry for Inu's OOCness. It just fit this part of the story. Well, I'm working on chapter 2, so it should be up soon. Please review!

--Inugirl93


	3. Chapter 2 Realization

Hey, thanks for the reviews!

I'm sorry that I killed Kagome off in the prologue, but it was necessary for this story. I want you to know, I DO NOT HATE KAGOME, so please, no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…if I did, I would marry him…and Kikyou would be dead! (Maniacal laughter is heard)

Anyways…on with the story!

Chapter 2. Realization

**InuYasha P.O.V.**

I stood there in shock. This was Kagome's reincarnation?! I…I had to leave…now…before unwanted memories start to stir up. Suddenly I heard someone go "ahem." Behind me. I turned around to see her brother signaling for me to leave the room so she could rest.

Once we were out of the room, there was an awkward silence. I decided to break the silence. "So you must be Kyle, Kaya's brother." I said. "And you are?" he replied. "Oh, I'm InuYasha, InuYasha Kotoshi." I replied, realizing that I had forgotten to introduce myself. "Wait…Kotoshi? You're the brother of Sesshoumaru Kotoshi, the owner of the largest international business company in the world?" he said. I got a bit irritated at the "owner" part, so I replied with "Co-owner."

After a few minutes I told him that I had to get going. Right as I was about to open the door to leave, a quiet voice called out saying, "Are you going to leave without saying goodbye?" I turned around to see the girl, Kaya, standing in her doorway. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want to disturb you. But I do have to go." I replied. "Well, good bye." "Goodbye…and, thank you." I heard her say as I left and shut the door behind me. I started walking home. It wasn't to far to my condo. Once I got home I made some food, took a long shower, and got ready to go to sleep. I sat down on my bed, still in deep thought. _'Why did I help her? I don't even know her! …Could it be…because she's Kagome's reincarnation? If it is, I need to distance myself from her…I don't want her to go through the same things that Kagome did. But…why do I feel saddened by the thought of distancing myself from her? …Could it be…NO! I am not falling in love with her...Or am I?_

So? What do you think? I'm already writing the third chapter and it will be up soon. Please 


End file.
